


【乙女向/Shay】燕 She's Like the Swallow

by die_Nachthexen



Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-10
Updated: 2020-07-10
Packaged: 2021-03-04 17:40:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,988
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25180276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/die_Nachthexen/pseuds/die_Nachthexen
Summary: 脑洞来自叛变游戏里的一首酒馆歌曲She's Like the Swallow。一个有关遗憾和纠缠的小故事
Relationships: Shay Cormac/Reader
Kudos: 3





	【乙女向/Shay】燕 She's Like the Swallow

事情发生在1759年初。那年的第一场雪令夜幕更加深沉，冷风将纽约城和遥远的北方联系在一起。

她踩在薄薄的积雪上，穿行在曼哈顿下城龙蛇混杂的街区。风雪夜里仍有酒馆开着门，路边的醉鬼不断对她吹着口哨。她并未放慢脚步，只能把披风再裹紧了一些。

砰！一声枪响让这平平无奇的雪夜变得不寻常。

她看到刚才摇摇晃晃的醉鬼似乎清醒了一秒，连滚带爬地进了旁边酒馆的门。她又听到了金属摩擦碰撞的声响，似乎伴随着骨骼断裂破碎的声音。

她在披风下的后背不断发冷，下意识地拐进了旁边的一条小巷。她硬着头皮沿着空无一人的小巷走下去，到达小巷尽头的光亮处，她转向右边一条更窄的巷子。

她看到这条小巷的积雪不是纯白，前方远处有一个仿佛是黑暗化身的身影。光线似乎纷纷避开了他的位置，他身旁的雪地上，洒落着星星点点的血迹。他身后是更浓重的黑暗，有几具一动不动的躯体。

这不是一个鬼魂，她告诉自己，他是一个身受重伤的男人。她本该立刻掉头逃跑，但不知为何，她小心翼翼地靠近了他。

这个受伤的男人靠在小巷的墙壁上，他的深色头发和眼眸与夜色融为一体。他的白色长袍染上了几片醒目的猩红，右手紧紧按住左边大臂，指节因过于用力而发白。

在她思考怎么开口时，受伤的男人眼皮微抬，瞥了她一眼，“姑娘，你不该在这里。”

她恢复了冷静，打算绕过这个男人，“我只是走在回家的路上，先生，”她又看了他一眼，“您更应该关心自己的伤势。”

他笑了，她看不出他是在自嘲，还是用另一种方式宣布他在这场对话中占据了上风，“放心，我死不了。这和我受过最重的伤还差得很远。”

听到他的话她脚步一顿，轻叹一声，她蹲在他身旁，仔细查看他的伤势。“您流了很多血，”她看向他的幽黑双眸，“我是说，您需要处理伤口。”相距几寸的距离，她闻到他身上有着浓重的酒味。在酒馆工作了一段时间的她瞬间辨出，那酒味来自一种上好的爱尔兰威士忌。

他的头侧向右边，吐出一口血沫，“要不是我今晚喝了太多酒，绝对不会中兄弟会的埋伏。好在，我还是干掉了这些匪徒。”望向前方雪地上几具扭曲僵硬的尸体，她微不可察地打了个寒颤。

深深看了他一眼，她低头检查他的伤口。“您有手帕之类的物品吗？”她小心发问。

他的右手仍然按在左臂上，“我想只能指望你了，姑娘。”不知是因为失血还是酒精作用，他看着她，感到有些晕眩。

她紧抿嘴唇，眉头紧蹙，沉默几秒后终于下定了决心。在他的注视下她转过身，慢慢掀起外裙，伸手探向衬裙裙摆。她快速在裙摆上撕扯了一道，手中多了一道洁白的布条。

没有多余的言语，她又蹲在他身旁，迅速把布条在他伤口近心端扎紧，阻止更多血液涌出。

”不错嘛，聪明又冷静的姑娘——”他的称赞让她一惊，下意识转头，她看到他的目光始终锁定着她，黑眸像是月光下幽深的湖泊。

“您还有什么事吗？”她站起身，不敢看向受伤的男人。

她看到他以手按胸行了一礼，“你的善良让你更加美丽，姑娘”，顿了顿他又说道，“我想我们会再见面的。”

* * *

春天整座城市充满生机的时候，她果然在她工作的酒馆再一次碰到了他。一天日落时分，他再次闯入了她的世界。

“纽约有那么多酒馆，你偏偏走进了我在的这家，”见到他，她丝毫不感到意外，好像他就注定要出现在这里一样。

“我说了，”他重复那个雪夜说过的话，“我们会再见面的。”

他不定期地来这里，有时隔几天就来，有时几个星期也不出现。他总是要一杯酒坐在角落，听她唱出那些带着海风和海盐味道的船歌，看到一曲终了时所有人为她献上掌声和欢呼。当有不怀好意的醉鬼试图靠近她，他是她忠心耿耿的骑士，为她驱散一切危险。

夏日的燥热在整个城市蔓延，正如他们间的某种情愫也在潜滋暗长。她知道了他的名字，谢伊·帕特里克·寇马克。谢伊是一名船长，去过这片大洋上很多地方。她二十年间的生活轨迹局限于哈德逊河沿岸，不曾涉足他走过的许多土地。北大西洋的风暴是什么样子？她只能竭力从谢伊的描述中捕捉一些画面。但她能清楚地感到，这座城市，这片殖民地有一场颠覆一切的风暴在酝酿，也许会是某种重大变革的开端。

起初，他们只是傍晚相聚在她工作的酒馆，后来他们开始在她的住处度过一个个夜晚。白天她在花园采来玫瑰，夜里，她给他一朵，三朵，将全部的真心也献给他。玫瑰的芳香流连于她的床铺，书桌，窗沿，当他深吻她的唇，那芳香汇入他们唇齿间威士忌的味道。

谢伊不是一个温柔的情人，他将她抛上云端又沉入海底，总是能让她失去最后的理智。“你不该和我混在一起，”激情与疯狂过后，她听到他说。“我担心有一天会打破你平静的生活……”他接着说道，她用一个吻封缄了他未完的话。

谢伊总是在清晨匆匆离开，她隐约感觉到他有太多秘密，可又感到，一旦她主动了解即会被黑暗吞噬。她总是小心避开可能触及他的秘密的话题，选择用一个个夜晚维持现状，他们也保持着一种缄默般的默契。

* * *

谢伊和盛夏的微风同时离开了纽约。1759年11月，天气转凉，每天清晨她不再去花园采撷玫瑰，而是在码头用爱尔兰哨笛吹一支倾诉离别之情的乐曲。

她等待着谢伊从欧洲寄来的信（注1），自从谢伊离开后，她就再没有从他那里得到过只言片语。酒馆里从海上回来的年轻人说，法国海军将要进攻英国本土，得知消息的英国海军已经封锁了法国的海湾。往来欧洲和北美的船只不仅要和风暴对抗，更要担心英法两个大国的战火。

快到圣诞节的时候，阿森纳堡旁的码头上来了一个法国回来的信使。他说他的船在返航途中遭遇了风暴，只有他奇迹般地幸存。她走向信使，看到他从口袋中掏出一封因海水浸泡而残破不堪的信。

她双手颤抖，还未接过信已是泪流满面。停顿片刻，她又把信还给了信使，“请您帮我读信，”她的嗓音飘忽。信使怎么也抚不平信纸的褶皱，他竭力辨认着纸上的字迹，试图用磕磕绊绊的语言拼凑出信的内容。

她听到谢伊描述了他们在基伯龙湾的大捷，如作战报告般，详细讲了他们怎样或俘虏或击沉六艘法国军舰。信使的声音戛然而止，她还期待着更多，示意信使继续读下去，然而他只是不断摇头。她感到这封信缺了些什么，但因为海水的侵蚀，她永远也无法得知，是谢伊余下的话被海水吞噬，还是他只是写到了这里。

1760年初，谢伊又和那年的第一场雪一起出现在了她的生活中。清晨谢伊来到了她的住处，她来到门口迎接他，他却没有进门的意思。雪没有停，他们站在门框边无声地接吻，以往能瞬间点燃她所有欲望的他的唇齿和气息，此刻却让她感到一阵阵寒意。

“我不会再来这里了，”谢伊的话如晴天霹雳。

“为什么？”泪水涌上她的双眼，她分明看到他眼中有挣扎、不忍，企图抓住一丝希望。

谢伊先是一愣，又很快恢复镇定，“你就这么确定，我只爱你一人？”

她没有再说什么，只是瞪大眼睛看着他。她嘴唇张了又合，挣扎着为他们的乐章谱上最终音符，“我再也不想见到你！”她狠狠摔上大门，哭着跑回楼上的房间。

“希望有一天你能明白，刚才我说的话并不代表我的真心。可是我必须这样做，请原谅我，姑娘。”看着紧闭的大门，谢伊轻叹一口气，默默离开。

* * *

1760年初，在那个不愉快的清晨后不久，谢伊出海去了北冰洋。他于暮春回到了纽约，他的气息比之前更加冰冷，与生机盎然的城市更加格格不入。虽然那天清晨她诀别的话语还在他耳畔回响，但他还是走到了那个盛载着她无数歌声和欢声笑语的酒馆。

酒馆已经不复存在。焦黑残破的废墟提醒着谢伊，这里是被一场惨烈的火灾而毁。他冥冥中觉得，自己也许酿成了一生中又一个大错。

“先生，您要找的那位女士已经不在了，”一位女佣打扮的年轻女子走近谢伊。因为对这个全副武装的男人感到畏惧，她与他保持着不远不近的距离。

“你说什么？”如果对面不是一位年轻女性，谢伊恐怕已经抓住了她的衣领。

“请您节哀，”女子看向地面，“上一周一场大火烧掉了我们的酒馆，”说到这里，女子声音越来越小，“她本来已经逃出来了，但听到里面还有声音就又冲进去救人。她救出了一个女孩，自己却没能出来……”

“她在哪里？他们把她葬在了哪？”谢伊眼神如刀，右手按上剑柄。

年轻女子怯生生地答道，“在国王农场北面的空地上，您走到那里就明白了，那座被玫瑰簇拥的墓碑……”

谢伊没有直接去找那座墓碑。人们曾见到他游荡在曼哈顿的每一条大街小巷，仿佛是一个孤魂野鬼。他来到了那扇紧闭的大门前，他和她经历的那一个个夜晚永远被封存在门后。他没有勇气推开这扇门，亦是不敢如往常般轻车熟路地翻入她的房间。他永远失去了这样做的资格。

遵照年轻女子的指引，谢伊很快找到了那座墓碑。六英尺之下的泥土里长眠着他的姑娘，墓碑上只是草草写了她的姓名和生卒年月。谢伊摘下几朵玫瑰，轻轻放在她的墓前。

他单膝跪地，右手抚过那几朵玫瑰。他从未想过赎罪，也从未奢求她的原谅。他很早就料到，他会因为先行者之盒而漂泊数载。历经一次次杀戮，一点点斩断与过去的联结的他感到，他的血液在不断变冷。他背负了太多鲜血和死亡，担心他的身份会为她带来不必要的危险，更害怕自己不断变得冷酷的心会终有一天坚硬如石，从而毁掉她如朝阳般的热情与青春。明知会给她造成无尽的伤害，他还是用决绝的话语，写下了那无可挽回的结局。

谢伊站了起来，他发现这片空地上还有很多墓碑。他看到一个约莫五六岁的小女孩跪在右手边一座墓碑前，她的手中拿着一朵玫瑰花，露水从花瓣上滴入脚下的泥土。

“叔叔，你在看什么？”小女孩站了起来，好奇地打量着仰头看着天空的谢伊。

一只燕子划过天际，很快消失在云中，不留痕迹。

“燕子，”谢伊看向小女孩，“她永远不会再回来了。”

**注1：叛变游戏里谢伊参与的一场传奇战役叫基伯龙湾海战 (The Battle of Quiberon Bay)，这场战役属于七年战争欧洲战场的一部分。英国海军在这场战役中大获全胜，海军上将爱德华·霍克率领的24艘风帆战舰在法国近海重创了法国元帅德·孔夫朗率领的21艘战舰组成的法国舰队。**

————————————————————

**关于She's Like a Swallow: 想听歌的朋友请移步<https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=udzwyJZOe7I>**

这首歌我在游戏里北大西洋的一个酒馆里听到过，词曲都很棒，不知道为什么没有被收录在Sea Shanty那张原声里。这是一首流传在加拿大纽芬兰地区的民歌，有着浓浓的凯尔特风，应该最早来自苏格兰。歌词讲了一个少女因被情人抛弃而心灰意冷，郁郁而终的故事。

歌词如下，渣翻还请多多包涵

She's like the swallow that flies so high.

她是轻划天际的燕子

She's like the river that never runs dry.

她是永不枯竭的河流

She's like the sunshine on the lee shore.

像是避风港上的一束阳光

She loved her love and loves no more.

她全心全意地爱着她的爱人

'Tis outin the garden this fair maid did go

清晨她走进花园

A-pickin' the lovely primrose

挑选好看的樱草

The more she plucked, the more she pulled,

摘得越多落下的也越多

Until she got her apron full.

直到她的围裙装满了花朵

She climbed on yonder hill above,

她登上远处的小山

To give a rose unto her love.

为了给她的爱人送一支玫瑰

She gave him one, she gave him three.

她送他一支，又送他三支

She gave her heart for company.

她将全部真心也献给了他

And as they sat down on yonder hill,

他们坐在小山丘上

His heart grew hard, so harder still.

他的心坚硬如磐石

He has two hearts instead of one.

他不只拥有一颗而是两颗心

She says,"Young man, now what have you done?"

她说，“少年，你做了什么？”

'Twas out of those roses she made a bed,

她用玫瑰做成床铺

A stony pillow for her head

将石块枕在脑后

She laid her down, no word she spoke,

她轻轻躺下，寂静无声

For this poor maiden's heart has broke.

因为这个可怜少女已经心碎

How foolish, foolish you must be

他说，“你是多么的傻

To think I love no one but thee.

会认为我只爱你一人

This world's not made for one alone.

这个世界不是专门为一人所设

I take delight in everyone.

我爱其中的每一个人”


End file.
